Tranquility
Name: Tranquility Physical Age: 19 True Age: 41 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: Air 'Power' Tranquility’s powers involve sound amplification, or lack thereof. Being a hunter, her main attacks come from silence and surprise. At this point, she has perfected the art of completely silencing any and all sounds she makes. She can spread the silence a short distance, but that silence isn't as all-encompassing as the one she can create around herself. As well, she has a superb hearing ability. This may have come from her hunting origins, but was certainly amplified by her powers. Whatever the case, she is able to pick out even the smallest sounds. 'Weapon' Tranquility’s main weapon is her hunting bow. 58” and made of yew, her eldest brother carved it for her before she was brought out for her first official kill. Her old name-Lahara-is carved into the side, and beneath the name are notches for every kill she’s made since she got it. Tranquility also possesses three hunting knives. One is strapped to the outside of her left leg, one attached to her belt, and the third is strapped on her left shoulder. All three are sharpened to a wicked point. If needed, they can be used as throwing knives. She’s always on target at 10 feet or less, but her aim gets progressively worse as the distance increases. The knife at her waist is always with her, no matter what. 'Summon' Aleuron, a silvery-brown lynx with light black markings and black-tipped ears and tails. Aleuron is Tranquility's constant companion, as well as the one who forces Tranquility to leave the comfort zones she's built up around herself. When called on to attack, he's a fierce fighter who will go for the jugular. 'History' Tranquility, originally Lahara, was born in Lehaita, the 4th and final child in her family. She, along with her two brothers, was raised to be a hunter. Her life was quite peaceful and normal. She spent most of her life in the forests, hunting wild game and competing with her brothers to see who could bring in the most. At age 19, she caught a sickness which slowly ate away at her. With medical help hard to come by, she eventually succumbed and passed away peacefully. 'Appearance' Tranquility is about 5’8”, with pale skin and auburn eyes. Her waist length black hair is almost always held back in a functional, simple braid, with a few light green beads threaded in. She may differ it up at times, but it constantly has some sort of braided aspect to it. Her outfit consists of soft black leggings, a light brown leather tunic, and soft leather knee high boots. She has a dark brown belt at her waist which holds one of her hunting knives. The sheaths at her thigh and shoulder are made of the same dark leather. Even when the knives aren’t present, the sheathes always are. 'Behaviour' Leaning more to the “introverted” side of the personality scale, Tranquility tends to be much happier when she’s alone with her own thoughts (especially when out in the forest or stalking a creature) or with her summon. When she’s pushed into social contact by her summon, she’s a listener for the most part. She only speaks when she needs to and chooses words carefully. True to her name, Tranquility wears a face of passive calm and contentment for a majority of the time. She is very reluctant to show emotion around people she’s not close to. Despite having a hunter’s instinct, she lets her guard down when she feels at peace and tends to tune out the external world to live in her own. Conflict –especially verbal conflict- upsets her, and she does her best to avoid. If she finds herself in any sort of situation like that, she will first attempt to calm things down, then remove herself from the situation. Despite her hunting past, Tranquility’s main aim in battle is to injure, not to kill. She abhors taking human life, even if they are sins. 'Other' Has a high tolerance for cold and harsh conditions, but is sensitive to heat due to her upbringing in the coldest regions. Also has a serious sweet tooth, which can be exploited. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Air